Vignette 1: My Elizabeth
by Turning-Point-102
Summary: One-shot Will/Liz. The rating is there for a reason!


A/N: I've heard from a few reviews and e-mails that the .doc version isn't working right.  It seems to be working okay on my computer….but here's an .html version.  Hopefully it will work okay.  If anyone else is having problems, please e-mail me!  I'd like to fix it!  So this isn't a new chapter, only a different version.  Turning_point_102@yahoo.com

My Elizabeth: Vignette # 1

Summary: Yet another PWP fic about Will and Elizabeth's relationship.  I heard good reviews from the first one, so here we go again.

            Will's hand ran down her side and Elizabeth shivered at the intimate contact.  Her fingers twined with his as his other hand held her back to his chest, his fingers splayed across her flat stomach as the warmth of his skin seeped into her own; the sheet pooling at their waists.

            "You are supposed to be sleeping Will; it's the middle of the night."  

            "So are you."  He returned as his lips moved against her shoulder, the light facial hair scratching her alabaster softness.

            "I would be if my husband wasn't insatiable."  She countered, turning in his loose embrace to prop herself up on her arm as she moved her light brown eyes to his dark ones.

            Will sighed as he let his gaze wander over her chest and stomach lovingly, reaching a hand out to cradle her cheek.  "You are so beautiful."

            "It is a bit strange to say this, but as are you.  I've never known a man to posses so much physical beauty." 

            Her free hand moved between them as her fingers dove into his silken brown/black tresses and he closed his eyes leaning into her touch.  She traced the contours of his face; her fingers moving lightly over his eye lids and to his nose, over his cheekbones and to his chin as she tugged on the light sprinkling of hair that grew there, causing him to give her a lazy and lopsided smile.

            She continued her way across, outlining the edge of his shaped ear before moving down his neck as she came around to run her fingernail over his Adam's apple.  Rubbing her hand over his muscled chest, she followed the line from his pulse point to his stomach, tracing each abdominal muscle gently before moving back up across his side.  She traveled down his arm and stopped at the golden band he wore on his middle finger.  Lifting his hand, she kissed it gently before moving back to his chest, her palm resting over his heart.  Placing another feather light kiss, she felt the strong beat beneath her lips as she heard his his heavy breathing; felt it tangle in her hair and she looked up at him with a small smile.

            "You wreak havoc on my senses Elizabeth."  He murmured as he pulled her into a languid kiss, his tongue commandeering her mouth as she met him in the middle, each fighting for control.  Will's callused hands moved over her hips, grasping them and pulling her lower half into contact with his own, his arousal grinding into her stomach as she moaned into his mouth.

            His lips moved lower as he tentatively bit her collarbone as she sighed and closed her eyes, her hands moving to his sides as she arched her hips to meet his straining erection, smiling seductively as he groaned low in his chest.  She arched her back away from him, as she pushed her hips farther into his own, eliciting another rumble from her husband.

            "Don't tease, Elizabeth."  His mouth moved lower and his warm lips surrounded one taut nipple as she gasped at the sudden contact, her mouth went wide as a silent scream was unable to leave her throat.  His lips moved to catch the other peak as her fingernails dug into his waist as her leg wrapped around his calf.

            "You were warned."  He chuckled as he moved back up to her lips, his light kisses making her sigh.  Taking her hips in his hands, he lifted her gently up against him, slowly pushing his way into her body as he encountered little resistance from his tender wife.  His forehead fell to her shoulder as one of her hands began kneading the small of his back, the other moving through his hair; the ends curling against his slightly sweaty shoulders.

            His hips moved back slowly, his hands pushing her body away from his as he unsheathed himself almost completely, pulling her back to him slowly as inch by inch he rejoined his body with hers.  Her cries filled him with a heady pleasure as he repeated his efforts again and again, his hips moving back and forth in a steady rhythm.

            He pulled her to his chest, his arms cradling her slight form as his hips drove her to madness.  She strived to meet his thrusts, but as his pace quickened, all she could do was hold on, her face buried in his neck as she whispered his name repeatedly.  Her muscles tightened and contracted around him as they soared into their release together, melding as one for a split second.

            Holding close to each other as they descended, Will's hands stroked her back and shoulders lightly as he placed light kisses to her shoulders and neck.  Leaning back he covered her lips in a sweet kiss before she pillowed her head against his strong chest, listening to his erratic breathing subside and his heart begin to slow.

            "We should be asleep; it's the middle of the night."  Will commented, his voice low and raspy as he felt Elizabeth's breath fanned his damp chest.  She laughed low in her throat and Will reflexively held her closer before his eyes closed and they drifted to sleep.

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          

A/N: I'm planning on making a whole bunch of these little Vignettes…so look forward to them!  Unless of course you all hate them and then I won't make any more.

_Liz_


End file.
